


Bend Me, Shape Me

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "“And maybe I’ll break the desk in the meantime. Bet you’d like that, England.”"





	Bend Me, Shape Me

“I’ve been thinking, America,” England said, loosening his tie with one hand and leaning against the desk with the other. He turned to raise an eyebrow at America, who was uncharacteristically focused on a pile of paperwork. “How often have you given me unnecessary grief for doing my work and claimed that I am spoiling your ‘fun’, hmm?”

America’s only response was a noncommittal grunt, and England frowned. He walked around the desk to grab onto America’s swivel chair, turning it around so America’s work flew off the desk in a whirlwind of paper and climbing onto the chair to straddle America’s hips. America look dazed for a moment then frowned.

“England, what the hell?”

England didn’t respond, instead wrapping a hand around America’s tie and pulling America to him. America’s eyes widened then narrowed, and he twisted his shoulders.

“England—”

“Now then, America,” England started to say, interrupting America. He pulled on the tie, bringing them even closer. “I’ve been very patient and accommodating of your sudden work ethic, but now...”

England paused to brush his thumb over the tie—silk. Working hard and wearing a silk tie.

“Now, America, you are going to forget your work and fuck me on your desk. And I want it good and hard.”

America’s face twisted into a very unattractive scowl and he squirmed. “Seriously, what the hell? I’ve got work to do. Usually you’re pretty okay with that.”

England twitched—he’d had enough. He yanked roughly on the tie, taking advantage of how America’s mouth opened in surprise by kissing him deeply. America couldn’t come up with more excuses with England’s tongue in his mouth. America continued to squirm, but finally relented and settled a hand on England’s back. England would rather it be placed much lower.

“America,” he said through his teeth, momentarily pulling away. “Do you know how _long_ it’s been?”

“Not long enough that you can’t wait for me to finish my work.” America gave England a pointed look, and England twitched again.

He fumbled with America’s belt and bent forward to nip at his neck. “Fuck me. Fuck me now or I swear I will—”

Sometimes England forgot just how monstrously strong America really was, but he was given a rather abrupt reminder as he found himself sailing through the air to have the wind knocked out of him as his back hit the desk. America leaned over him, his expression saying that he’d also had enough.

“And maybe I’ll break the desk in the meantime. Bet you’d like that, England.”

“As a matter of fact, I would,” England said, the words choked. Rather, the thought of America breaking the desk whilst fucking him nearly made him swoon. He reached for America’s belt again, but this time his hands were slapped away.

“Quit it. If you’re going to interrupt me while I’m trying to work then _I’m_ calling the shots here.”

England scowled, but of course he would never object to America taking the initiative. He always benefited from such moments, after all.

“And yet you aren’t actually doing anything, are you?”

America’s frown deepened, but England got his way—America ripped off his trousers in one swift movement. England had but a moment to lament the loss of a perfectly good pair of trousers before America’s hand was in his briefs, squeezing his already half hard cock. England moaned and threw an arm to the side, sending the desk lamp flying off to crash onto the floor.

“You’re gonna pay for that, you know,” America said, but sweat was already beading on his forehead as he fumbled with his trousers with one hand and stroked England’s cock with the other. “I also have no lube in here. We’ll have to move to the bedroom.”

England shook his head, rocking into America’s hand. “You’re resourceful, think of something. You’re going to fuck me right here.”

“Didn’t I say _I_ was calling the shots? But fine, you damn horny—”

He didn’t finish the insult, instead mercilessly pulling his hand away from England’s cock to properly remove his trousers and boxers. England gave him a scandalized look, but took the opportunity to push off his briefs and shoes, leaving his bottom half naked but for a pair of expensive socks. He started to reach for the socks, but his legs were grabbed and he was pushed back onto the desk, his feet in the air, by America. England was satisfied to find that America’s cock was just as hard and swollen as his and he smiled.

America, however, continued to frown. He released one of England’s legs so he could stick his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them for a moment before he pulled them out. “This is probably going to hurt. If it’s too much, tell me to stop.”

America’s concern was charming and all the more reason for England to be completely out of his mind for him, but there was the much more pressing matter of how much he wanted America to stop fooling around and screw him senseless.

“Oh, get on with it, would you?”

America clicked his tongue in response, but he complied, making England remember just how terrible a lubricant saliva really was. He flailed against the desk, searching for something to grip onto and finding nothing but the edge of the desk as America’s fingers stretched him. America was watching him intently—too intently—and England closed his eyes. It did hurt, but it was a negligible ache, one that would be easily forgotten when America was fucking him proper. He opened his eyes again when America pulled his fingers out and his gaze flickered from America’s face as he spit into hands to his cock, which America coated in saliva.

England tried not to seem too eager as America grabbed his hips, pulling them so they hung off the edge of the desk, and lined up his cock. America’s gaze met his, and it was with the usual careful slowness that America pushed his cock in. England wouldn’t have any of it and thrust his hips down, taking all of America into him at once and immediately regretting the decision to do so. He vaguely registered America’s approving string of curse words, but he was more occupied with nearly tearing off his fingernails clutching at the wood of the desk as pain seared through him.

A hand gently stroking his thigh brought him back to the present and he managed to get his breathing mostly under control. He shook his head in response to America’s unspoken question reflected in the concern on his face and America nodded.

America’s rhythm was slow at first—slow, shallow thrusts that allowed England to adjust, but he felt ridiculous for needing such a thing in the first place. After all, he’d wanted good, hard sex and was already giving America cause to take it slow and easy. 

“I told you—I want it good and hard,” England said, his breathing still a little uneven.

“Fucking pervert,” America replied. He leaned over England, hooking one arm underneath England’s leg and bracing the other hand against the desk.

The desk rattled and scraped across the wood floor from the force of America’s next thrust and then again as America gave England what he wanted and fucked him hard. England gave up trying to cling to the desk, which was moving beneath him, and threw his arms around America instead to scratch at his back.

What remained of the items on America’s desk were thrown off by the force of America’s thrusts—England recognized the sound of paper flying as well as the shatter of what was probably that expensive paperweight that America owned, among other things. But he paid them no mind—he was too lost in his own pleasure. America’s cock thrust into him hard, deep and fast, turning his mind into blissful mush. America was close enough to him that his damp, sweaty hair hung in England’s face and their ragged breathing mingled. England wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t keep up with anything America was doing to him. All he could do was cling to America and feebly try to match his thrusts. He swung his still sock clad feet to wrap around America’s waist, driving him deeper and driving England further out of his head. 

At length England heard something crack, but it was mostly disregarded in his haze of euphoria. Disregarded, at least, until wood splintering and cracking made his eyes snap wide open just in time for the desk to break and collapse beneath him. Rather than fall, America’s arms caught him, holding him up as he picked up right where he left off. England watched him in a daze.

America had broken the desk and yet was still holding him in the air as he thrust into him. The very sensation was overwhelming and England came hard, his entire body spasming.

When England had his wits about him again, he was propped against the wall and America was actually _smirking_. America smiled, beamed, grinned, and many other things, but never smirked. It would have been infuriating if England hadn’t felt so sated. Instead he hummed his contentment as America’s cock, now thrusting at a slower pace, sent a thrum of pleasure through him. When America came, lowering his head to grit his teeth against England’s shoulder, England ran a hand through America’s damp hair.

America got his breathing under control and pulled out to lower England back to the floor. England surveyed the damage in the room, noting that his damaged suit was the least of their worries. America pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and jacket and shook his head.

“And I just know that if I try to pull that shit on you later you’ll just tell me that I need to take my work more seriously.”

England rolled his eyes and crossed the room to pick up what remained of the paperweight. “Yes, well, your paperwork is ruined now.”

“Totally worth it to see you come like that. Should’ve known that breaking the desk and fucking you in midair would really get you going.”

England turned around to see America shrug, looking very pleased with himself. England threw the paperweight at him and America easily caught it. England straightened his posture and lifted his head, never mind that he was still naked from the waist down.

“I’ll return the favor, dearest, I assure you.”


End file.
